Change In Scenre
by Kearby28
Summary: Stefan and Elena are married with three kids Kyle, Josh, and Natasha. Elena had to become a vampire after having the twins Josh and Natasha. They are battling to give their kids the best life possible within their crazy life as a vampire couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Daddy's little girl…**

**Hey, so I've been watching more of the Vampire Diaries, I'm almost totally caught up. But this story is all about Stefan, Elena, their three kids; and Damon moving away from Mystic Falls so people wouldn't notice the absence in changing due to age. Elena is now a vampire; was changed after she had their three kids, also Stefan and Elena are married. But enough of my blabbering, lets get to the story shall we? Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Stefan's POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_The kids seem to be getting bigger as the days go by. Kyle most of all. He's just a little ball of energy for only being two. Though rest assured, Elena and my love for our children never stops, no matter how mentally taxing they are._

_Elena is doing very well with accepting the animal diet and managing the thirst, while continuing to be an amazing mother and wife. It all just comes so naturally to her. Words can not express how truly lucky I am to call her my wife, for her to be all mine._

_But I do fear that we must leave Mystic Falls soon. People are bound to notice that Elena, Damon, and myself are not aging. With what they know I should be twenty but my body is stuck at seventeen. Even with Elena, she became fatally ill the day after giving birth to Natasha and Joshua. She had to be changed, and that was least than a year ago._

_Anyways, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, it sounds as though my baby girl is crying, so I must say goodbye for today._

_-Stefan _

I heard Natasha cry for either Elena or myself to tend to her needs. Elena was sleeping peacefully; I didn't want to wake her, so I just went into the nursery myself. Now the way this may sound is that I don't like to help with the babies; on the contrary. It's not that I don't like to help, it's just I'm not very good at helping. I don't exactly know what to do. The first time I tried to help a change a diaper, I accidentally put it on Kyle inside-out and backwards…don't ask.

I may cause more damage than I do good when it comes to this; I will always try. And that's worth something. Right? I proceeded to change her diaper, trying to keep her cries on the downlow so it wouldn't wake Elena. Just as I was finishing up I felt a presence behind me, watching my every move.

"'Your staring.'" I informed, showing her I knew of her presence.

"'I'm gazing.'" She corrected, leaning against the doorframe like I usually do when she's working one the babies.

"'It's creepy.'" I joked with a dry tone to make me sound serious.

"It's romantic." She rephrased quickly; I could almost get her smile in her voice. She walked over and hugged me from behind, looking over my shoulder to examine my handy work and a smirk crept it's way onto her face.

Oh god. What did I mess up on?

"I'm impressed. You put it on right this time." She praised.

"It's because I'm a Salvatore. We get the job done." I bragged, wiping off the imaginary dirt off my shoulders.

"Yup, that's why it took you like two years to figure out how to put a diaper on your own child. It's because your a Salvatore." She said smirking at her deadpan.

"Um well just incase you forgot, your a Salvatore as well, Mrs. Salvatore." I chuckled as I caught her in her own web of low blows.

"Well on the bright side, I can say that I'm not a blood born Salvatore, so that doesn't apply to me. Unlike some, Mr. Salvatore."

"Low. That was below the belt, Mrs. Salvatore. I fear I must forbid you from ever speaking to my brother again to prevent future attitudes." I joked, attempting to hold in a laugh but no to much success.

"Yes, daddy." She replied in a mock teeenager voice, even though she technically still is a teenager.

"No, just no. Don't do that. It's weird; would be even more so if I really was your father." I scolded while fake gagging.

"Yes, Mr. Father-figure." I rolled my eyes at her 'joke'.

"Hmm…I wonder whatever made me act like a father…'cause its not like our three kids have anything to do with it." We both laughed. I looked down to see Natasha's little arms reaching up for me to pick her up as she began to cry. I quickly picked her up soothing her cries. "Your daddy's little girl aren't you?" I cooed, holding her up as she placed her head in the crook of my neck. She only did that with me and Elena. She likes to hide from the outside world, thinking that if her face is hidden to one can see her. Also she deeply enjoys hiding in Elena's hair, or just playing with it helps.

Her arms stretched out to grab a small fist full of Elena's hair; Elena just took the end and tickled Natasha's noise. My two favorite girls in the world, my wife and my daughter. Speaking of such, I'm surprised that the commotion didn't wake up my two little buddies. But as almost as on cue, both Kyle and Josh start crying.

"Duty calls." she said with a sigh, pecking me on the lips. She slid Natasha out of my arms. "I'll take care of these two. Can you get Kyle though?" she asked while already picking up Josh. Josh was the oldest out of him and Natasha, and he cried a lot less than her. Maybe its the gender.

But as soon as he was in her arms he almost instantly became quite, looking up at her with his deep green eyes. I saw the admiration in his eyes. Even for being so young, the way he looks at his mother, if my heart was still beating it would've stopped. The way that she looks down with loving eyes, no matter what's happened, despite all of the craziness that our lives are drowned in. For those couple seconds, minutes, the world doesn't seem so terrible. Like the world is a better place, where lives are not taken before their time, where family trumps money. Where fame and fortune are pointless. Where love conquers all. Sadly, that kind of moment only lasts for a short period before reality decides to wreck the moment.

She caught me staring at their exchange. "Are you okay?" she questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a loving tone before kissing her lightly on the lips and making my way to Kyle's room. I saw him standing up in his crib, arms stretched out begging for someone to remove him from his crib. "Hey, buddy. You ready to get dressed?" I asked calmly.

"Daddy." he whined so I picked him up and walked him over to the changing table, setting him down and made my way to his closet to pick him out something to wear. I pulled out some blue, gray, and white plaid shorts with a white shirt to go with it. I helped him get dressed and took him downstairs into the kitchen. I put him into his high chair just as Elena brought in Josh and Natasha. She placed them both in their respective bouncers; grabbed two bottles from the fridge and put them into the bottle warmer.

The twins were babbling back and forth, very caught up in their 'conversation'. "Do you think that they can understand each other?" I question Elena innocently.

"You use to babble no stop when you were that age, baby brother." Damon interjected, walking over and messed up my hair. And it was laying so good too!

"Dam-" I started but saw the way Elena looked at me and changed my mind on what I was going to say. "-on. I was going to say Damon." I saved.

"Whipped!" Damon 'coughed'.

"Mhmm" Elena hummed as she went back to getting breakfast for the kids.

"I am not whipped! I just know that its not a good influence to cuss in from of the kids." I defended my ego.

"Oh Stefan, I believe your in something called denial. Or maybe your just trying to hid the fact that Elena would kick your ass if you cussed in front of the kids." Damon commented dryly.

"Butt, not ass." Elena corrected.

"She can't, trust me. We've put it up to the test. And I was not the one getting thy butt kick; I was the one serving out the butt kickery." I corrected proudly at my comeback and also proud that it was completely true.

"Stefan's right. He can beat me, he could kill me if he wanted. But I have my methods of teaching him a lesson." she assured, walking up to me and kissing me intensely, running her hand from my chest to my crotch in an agonizingly slow pace. Resting her hand over my crotch feeling me grow instantly hard under her touch then promptly pulling away to continue her earlier actions. I gulped in disbelief of what just happened. But I could feel my pants tighten and I knew that it really just did happen.

"Another thing that's not a good influence around the kids is making your wife cum in front of their innocently little eyes." Damon mocked.

"I'm...umm...I'm gonna go take a cold shower..." I stuttered. Then I took a second glance down at my still hardening crotch. "...okay, maybe a really cold shower..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Had some humor in there and some romance! The next chapter will be Stefan and Elena having a date night for the first time since Josh and Natasha were born. **

**Oh, do I smell some separation issues?**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! I love to hear what you guys think. I will mention the first follower, favoriter, and reviewer on the next chapter! Keep shipping Stelena!**


	2. Date Night?

**Chapter 2: Date Night?**

**Hey so I got some good reviews on the last chapter and I'm going to keep my promise of listing the kind people that were the first to review, and follow.**

**Reviews:**

**1) Larag10**

**2) DobsleyLove**

**3) chloe2007**

**Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me to hear your opinions. Thanks again!**

**Following:**

**1) Angel of BlackFrost**

**2) DosleyLove**

**3) SwanQueen4055**

**4) chloe2007**

**Thank you to all my followers so far! I means so much! Thanks again!**

**I have yet to get any favorites so if that changes I will list that in the next chapter! I told you in chapter one that this chapter would be about Stefan and Elena going on a date night for the first time since the twins were born. So here it is, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Stefan's POV:**

I made my way into the living room over to the couch with Elena following close behind. We had just put the kids down for the night, and boy was that a project. Kyle was at his I-don't-wanna-sleep-cause-sleeping-is-for-babies-a nd-I'm-a-big-kid stage; getting him to lay down was hard and getting him to sleep was damn near impossible. I sat down with my back leaning on the arm rest; my feet up on the couch. I patted the space in between my legs for her to sit, and she happily took the offer. She sat with her back up against my chest as I began to play with her hair.

"Well their a handful, aren't they?' I sighed, happy to have a few minutes of peace to relax with my wife.

"Yeah, they are, but their our handful. And I wouldn't trade our family for anything in the world. I love them so much. And I love you so much." she breathed, letting her head fall back onto my shoulder and closing her eyes in pleasure. She loves having her hair played with, and lucky enough for the both of us, I love playing with her hair. "But I must admit, this is so nice. A moment of relaxing, alone with you." she said contently.

We just sat there for a few moments, basking in the silence, the tranquility, serenity. I felt as though things were right in the world. But one question kept popping into my mind...How?

"How did I get so lucky?" I questioned sincerely.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"How did I get so lucky to have a family, let alone a family like this. I have a loving wife, three beautiful and healthy kids, Damon and me are on good terms again. Why? I've killed so many people. Innocent people. Before it was their time to leave this earth." I clarified; she turned around in my arms so she was facing me.

"I think I know the answer to that...you fought. You never wanted to be a monster, so you fought it with every inch of strength you have. You got on the animal diet, you learned control and kept 'the Ripper' under lock and key. You fought compulsion and stabbed yourself so you wouldn't hurt me. You protect those that you can and you help those that lost their way. Your always there for everyone when they need you. You have a dark past, and no one can change that, not even you. But what you do right here and now are the things that will effect what life throws in your future. When you were 'Ripper' Stefan, you did terrible things; you tried to change. And you won. You fought it; you didn't let it control you anymore. That makes you the strongest person I've ever met. And you know what else, were the luckiest family to have YOU. As a friend, a father, and as a husband. You keep us all, me, all our friends, and in the future when they need you our children, in line and true to who we are. And if we wander off, which we all have at some point and most likely will again, you pulled us back and helped us find ourselves again. It may sound as though I'm only pointing out your good things, and it because that's what truly matters now. You've changed over all your years, and ninety percent of it is for the better." she explained with admiration in her eyes while she stroked my cheeks with one hand and the other was emerged in my hair.

I held her closer so her body was pressed to mine like the missing piece to a puzzle. I put my palm against her cheek and caressed her face, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes as if I could see straight into her soul. I pressed my lips to hers gently for a moment, feeling her full lips is an indescribable feeling that can't be put into words. We pulled back and looked deeply into each others eyes. "I could never ask for a better wife." I stated softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"And I could never ask for a better husband and best friend." she said sincerely.

"And the Oscar for best romantic moment goes to Stefan and Elena!" Damon joked from the chair across from the couch. And the funny part is we didn't even hear him come in here.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you, Mr. Know it all." Elena joked back.

"Aw. Is someone upset because I wrecked their romantic moment?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" we both answered in unison, then looked at each other and laughed at our unplanned synchronization.

"Okay, so some creepy couple sync shit going on here...but. I know what you guys should do! Have a date night tomorrow. You two haven't gone out since Elena was six month pregnant with the twins. I can watch the kids, I wanna spend sometime with my niece and nephews." Damon proposed.

"Damon, love the enthusiasm. No offense but we don't really trust you fully with the lives of our children. Once again no offense." I commented.

"Okay, offense not taken. But what if Bonnie and Jeremy came to help as well? The three of them could spend some quality time with their only two uncles and aunt. Its a win, win situation. So what do you say?" Damon compromised.

We both eyed him of any ulterior motive but came up empty handed. He was starting to freak me out. "We'll think about it..." we both said in unison, which is something we've been doing a lot lately.

"Okay you two think about it but in the mean time, stop doing that creepy sync. shit. It's creepy!" he stated before pouring himself some liquor and leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey, sorry that it was short. I have writers block and I'm stressed out. But here's this chapter for now. Sorry… Thanks for reading! Please Review, Follow; Favorite!**


End file.
